Troubles followed by twoubles
by Princess-Serenity5
Summary: Elysion is dying, Will the battle be won or will problems arise? Are the starlights gonna help, or want to return home? Will artimus forever be a traumatized white cat? Eventually more pairings. R
1. Default Chapter

Trouble Followed by more Twoubles

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon, also I didn't know exactly how to end one part so I took most of it from a comic book I read. All I did was change things alittle because I didn't remember everything. Don't sue me. 

Hey everyone Princess_Serenity here hope you like this story, please review me, I already have a lot of the story written, but will depend on you if I continue it. So please read and review. Also in this story it will help to remember that Serena is 18 and Darien 22. I have also used the Japanese names.

" talking

' thinking 

* mind talking

Rated pg-13 for language and to be safe.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Yawn!" The sun was shining on chibi-usa's face.

"Morning, Morning small lady!" Luna P was bouncing up and sown on the bed.

"SHHH! Luna P they don't know who I am."

"Yes Yes."

"No they don't, boy do I miss mama and daddy."

"Go see King, Queen near."

While small lady spoke to Luna P, Mamoru slept in his boxers with Usagi in a silk gown slept in his arms, her head on his chest. Usagi was dreaming of her newfound power and the happiness of a soon to be wedding. Then it all stopped.

*************

"Serenity" Usagi now stood at a place in the moon kingdom wearing her princess gown, her cresent moon glowing.

"Hello mother" Usagi said happily.

"Congratulations, you've trained chibi-usa well."

"What!……..What do you mean she was sent to me to be trained."

"You mean Pluto didn't tell you."

"Tell me what."

"Dear this isn't good chibi-usa is figuring it out. Daughter what was the notes signatures."

"Mother, that was the weird part it was signed Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, but the signatures looked like that of me and endymion."

"Daughter before, we go further you should bring endymion in."

"Yes….mother." With that usagi closed her eyes opened, her link with mamoru.

*Enymion, my love please come to me.*

When she reopened her eyes she say mamoru as Prince Endymion standing by her.

Queen Serenity wasted no time in catching endymion up.

"Now, why do you think the king and queen had the same signatures and names as you." After saying this she looked at usagi's ring.

"My god!"

"What is it endymion?"

"Serenity, they are us, but in the future after we're married."

Mean while in the time gate sailor pluto was watching this go on. She nodded aware the rime stream was going correctly.

Princess serenity who now understood, felt she must speak to setsuna this instant.

"Go ahead dear summon her." She looked at her prince. Prince Endymion smiled and nodded. 

*Go ahead uasko summon her.*

*Ok*

"Setsuna as your princess, show yourself."

Setsuna appeared and bent to one knee.

"Yes, your majesties."

At this serenity cringed.

"Please stand setsuna, I don't like that, if it is just us." Setsuna stood.

"Setsuna why didn't you tell us chibi-usa was our daughter."

"Do forgive me my prince, but at he time it was not appropriate."

"Why not" serenity said, interrupting.

"Princess, you could not find out till, she too found out."

"Do you mean chibi-usa knows."

"When we finish hear, small lady will know."

"Ok setsuna, thank you. You may go."

Endymion and Serenity bided her goodbye.

"Serenity, Endymion." They turned back to queen serenity.

"Take care of her, I know you will do fine."

"Thank you mother….we will."

Queen Serenity smiled and nodded then faded.

"Bye daughter."

"Bye Endymion."

"Bye Mother."

Endymion bowed. 

Their link remained open till a small person drew open the shades.

"Usagi and Mamoru sleep like mama and daddy."

"King, queen, yes, king, queen near."

Chibi-usa climbed on the bed and started bouncing. "Usagi, Mamoru wake up."

Usagi's eyes shut open at the sudden disturbance, her link closed. As usagi sar up, mamoru opened his eyes and sat up.

"Chibi-usa please stop that." Chibi-usa stopped and sat in the middle of the bed facing them.

'He sounds just like daddy, when he said that,' she thought as her eyes caught something shining. She glanced to usagi to see, a cresent moon glowing on her forehead.

"Whats wrong chibi-usa." Mamoru watched chibi-usa look at usagi with familiarity in her red eyes.

"Mama?"

"Uh…"

*Go ahead your majesties show her.* setsuna was sending a message to usagi and mamoru.

"Usagi why do you have a cresent moon like mine, and my mama's."

Usagi sighed. "I'll show you. Go get your broach."

When chibi-usa sprinted out the room, usagi turned to mamoru, she gave him a kiss.

"My love, hand me mine, and since she's your daughter maybe you should put a pair of pants on."

"I agree and you should put on a robe."

He kissed her before getting out of bed.

As he finished putting on his pants, he turned to help usagi put her hair up in its normal style. As usagi finished tying her robe, chibi-usa burst back into the room, her broach pinned to her bow in the front of her outfit.

Usagi pinned her broach to her chest, then looked at chibi-usa.

She concentrated her energy, her broach opened and her crystal emerged covering her body in a silver light. The light faded leaving usagi standing as Princess Serenity in a silver white gown, her cresent moon glowing, and her crysal hovering above her chest.

She looked at mamoru.

"Your turn mamo-chan." He nodded.

Mamoru concentrated his energy his gold crystal appearing and changing his clothes to Prince Endymion, adding a mask over his eyes.

When the glow faded, he stood as Prince Endymion next to Princess Serenity.

"Are you Queen Serenity and King Enymion."

"No small lady but we are Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

"We will be king and queen though."

"Of course endymion," she said lovingly.

"Now chibi-usa can you change." Chibi-usa looked sad.

"No, but my mom changed my outfit in the 30th century."

*Do I have the ability to do that mamo-chan.*

*I don't know, why don't you ask setsuna.*

"Good idea. SETSUNA."

"Yes your majesty," setsuna said appearing and bowing to one knee.

"Setsuna please stand, you know I hate that."

"Setsuna, do you know how usagi, can change chibi-usa's outfit."

"Yes, Princess simply activate her crystal with yours, she not yet has the strength to do it herself."

Usagi nodded. 

"Thank you setsuna, you may go."

"Till later my prince and princess."

With that, setsuna faded, back to the time portal.

Usagi took a breath and focused her energy. Energy flowed to chibi-usa's broach it opened and her pinkish silver crystal emerged, covering her body in a pinkish silver light. When it subsided chibi-usa stood in a smaller version of usagi's gown, her cresent moon also glowing.

"Oh I'm so happy, and it feels so good to be back in my dress." She twirled around.

"Small lady, you can't call us mama or daddy around anyone."

"What about the scouts."

"I will tell them when we meet at the temple today."

"Ok."

"Oh, my usako, we will be late."

"Yes, I agree, we better change back."

"Oh, do I have to."

"Yes small lady you do." Before chibi-usa could say anything, usagi deactivated the crystal, chibi-usa's normal clothes returning.

Serenity and Enymion then let there crystals fade. 

"Ok, chibi-usa can you please exit our room, we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Ok mamo-chan." Usagi got jealous at that.

"And take Luna P."

"Yes usagi." With that chibi-usa left, and luna p followed closely behind. When the door was closed, they began to dress for the day.

'I don't like that she calls him mamo-chan.' Mamoru read her thoughts through the link that they shared.

*Usako! Come on there's nothing wrong with it, besides she is our future daughter.*

*Yes, that's true mamo-chan, but this is not out of just love, we are both younger know, and she likes you. All girls get the same sparkle in their eyes, when they think boy is cute or like someone.*

*Still if it does not present a problem, I don't see anything wrong with letting her call me that.*

*Oh ok, mamo-chan.* Before they headed to the kitchen he embraced her and passionately kissed her. When they seperated she looked at him, he was smiling but a smile of love and laughter.

"Whats so funny."

"Your right girls eyes do sparkle, when they like someone."

"Oh your terrible." They kissed once more.


	2. The Announcement

**__**

Chapter 2: The Announcement

By: Princess_Serenity

__

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own sailor moon in any way.

Makoto, Ami-chan, Minako, and Rei-chan sat around a table awaiting Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-usa. Mamoru's car pulled up in front of the temple. As they walked in and took there seats next to each other and the others minako spoke.

"It's about time usagi-chan."

"Sorry but we had to do something."

"And we have something you should know." A mamoru said this they looked at him.

"What would that be mamoru." Rei said this and they all looked from mamoru to usagi. Just then usagi cut into the conversation.

"Well you kno that we are to train chibi-usa. Well what you didn't know was a note was sent with her."

Mamoru took it from usagi and held it out to rei and the others. Hey all gasped when they saw the names and signatures.

"Is this what I think it is mamoru."

"Yes, we are chibi-usa's future parents."

"Oh my god." They all exclaimed closing there eyes. All except ami-chan.

"I don't see why I suprises you so chibi-usa does look somewhat like usagi."

"Are you guys ok.?"

"Yes chibi-usa, it just surprised us."

"Ok minako, if you say so."

"By the way usagi isn't it almost time for school to start again."

"Yes rei, who do you ask."

"Well are you going to college."

"No"

"Usagi, why not!?" ami almost shouted. After the spit second surprise of ami-chan almost yelling, they all turned eyes to usagi, just as eager to know. All except mamoru, which already knew. He saw she was hesitant to tell, so her gently squeezed her hand, reassuring it was ok. She squeezed it back and took a breath.

"Ok, I just don't want to go, I want to stay at home and wait for…" she trailed off because they knew the rest, ami-chan was frowning and shaking her head, and chibi-usa didn't really need to know eigther.

"What about you mamoru, and what about chibi-usa."

"Oh, chibi-usa will be starting the 1st grade and I will be going to medical school at Jubaan Hospital."

"Oh really so will I, maybe we will se each other."

"Sure, that sounds good ami-chan."

While they were talking makoto had leaned over so chibi-usa could whisper something.

"May I stay the night with you makoto."

"I don't mind, but you have to ask usagi and mamoru."

After ami and mamoru were dint talking chibi-usa spoke.

"Mamoru, mama may I stay the night with makoto, she said it was ok."

Usagi looked around to make sure no one was around, but the other girls. To her relief she realized they were in rei's room.

"It's ok with me, what bout you mamo-chan."

"Sure, chibi-usa that's fine."

"Oh, thank you mama, daddy."

'Its weird being called daddy.' He was distracted form his thoughts be a little giggle.

"Its getting late so I think we will leave now." 

"Ok makoto, chibi-usa, see you's tomorrow bye."

They all said goodbye as makoto left with chibi-usa.

"Daddy, Mama!!" At this point mamoru looked back at the others to find minako smiling.

"She's definatly adapting isn't she?" Minako was sill smiling.

"I quess she's just more accustomed to that." Usagi told minako who was trying not to laugh with little success.

"Mamo-chan maybe we should head home now."

"Ok usako, I agree."

"Is luna staying with you and artimus?"

"Yes…Usagi…" minako said in between giggles. Usagi just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well we will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye usagi, bye mamoru." The all called.

After there good byes usagi and mamoru stood and went to the car. They were driving when they dicided to head over to jubaan elementry, while it was sill early enough in the day.

Together they walked into the school up to the clerk behing the desk.

"Hi, welcome to Jubaan Elementry, how can I help you." The lady said with a smile.

Equally smiling they answered.

"Yes, we would like to enroll our daughter in the 1st grade."

"OK my I have you names."

"Yes min is Chiba-Usagi, and my husband's is Chiba-Mamoru." Mamoru knew, usagi truly enjoyed refering to herself as his wife.

"Ok and your daughter's name?"

"Chibi-usa"

"How old is she.?"

"She's six."

Usagi finished giving informaion like their address and phone number.

"Thank you Mrs. Chiba do you have any records of physicals and shots.?"

"Oh, um no she hasn't had one yet."

"Ok well this is a list of what we will need by the first day or she can't attend."

"That's not a problem, we will get you what you need."

The clerk smiled and nodded her head at mamoru.

"Thank you for enrolling, we hop to see you in a week."

Usagi and Mamoru said good bye and left. Once in the car mamoru spoke.

"You really to like refering to yourself and others refering to you as my wife."

"Oh yes mamo-can, but chibi-usa as our daughter still feels a little weird."

"I like the feeling of you being my wife, and yes I feel the same way with chibi-usa, if felt weird when she called me daddy."

"I know I felt the same with her calling me mama."

"Anyway, when we get home we have to call Mrs. Mizuno for a app. For chibi-usa."

"Yes, then I will call makoto and let her know what time we will be picking her up."

"Tell her not to tell chibi-usa about those shots though, she might be scared since she's young." At this usagi smiled.

"That's true, but mamo-chan my love, you don't have to be young to be afraid."

At this mamoru cringed.

"I know, don't remind me." Usagi placed her hand on his. When they reached the apartment after removing there shoes, mamoru went to the phone and dialed ami's number.

"Hello," rang Dr. Mizuno's voice form the other end.

"Hello, this is mamoru."

"Oh hello mamoru, what can I do for you."

"Usagi and I were wondering if you would be willing to check chibi-usa, and give her all her required immunizations for school."

"No problem, mamoru-san can you bring chibi-usa by my house tomorrow."

"Yes of course what time?"

"Around noon, that's when I'll have everything I need."

"Ok, we'll be there."

"One more, thing your starting medical school, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I wish you the best of luck, and will you need anything for school."

"UH…No." Usagi sitting across from him on the couch, heard and went to him.

*Mamo-chan you should have some blood work done.*

*But, I'm fine and I don't want chibi-usa to see what a weakling I am.*

*So we make chibi-usa go with ami while you get done.* Her eyes were assuring and pleading. He sighed.

"Ok…I need some blood work that's it and can you make sure ami is in the house."

"Yes of course, see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye and thank you Dr. Mizuno."

Mamoru hung up the phone and embraced her.

*Usako I don't think I can do this.*

She kissed him, than smiled.

*Of course you can mamo-chan, your very strong.*

*Not when it comes to this.*

He looked into her eyes, in his she saw concern clearly.

"You'll do fine love. I'll be there with you."

"Ok." He whispered breathing a sigh.

"Now I must call makoto and ami-chan."

He let her go and she went to retrieve her communicator. She quickly and easily finished her conversation and explanation with makoto and ami-chan.

Afterwards they spent the rest of the night together. Usagi spending a lot of time soothing and calming a very concerned mamoru.

Hey guys serenity here, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review me with out that I lose my inspiration to write. Promise after the first set of trouble you'll find out what the title means. Its gonna get really good. For those of you who like the outers and the star lights they are all in this story. Well all except for sailor saturn. Thank you and please read and review.


	3. Difficulties

Chapter 3: Difficulties

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Hey everyone Princess_Serenity here, sorry to not have been able to update for a while but school projects stacked up. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember please review me my lack of reviews I am losing my spirit to write. I don't want to stop though this story is really good promise. PLEASE R&R, flames welcome.

Usagi woke up the next morning he head on his chest. Under her she could feel mamoru's relaxed breathing, although she knew that would change once he awoke.

She also knew how long it had taken her to calm him to sleep. Mamoru began to stir. As he slowly awoke, he wrapped his arms tightly but gently around his fiancée. 

"Sleep well"

"After you worked to hard to relax me yes. Plus I'm with you usako my love."

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you usako my beautiful princess."

"We should get up, and get dressed now my love."

At this mamoru groaned, not at all looking forward to the day. He didn't move, form where he was.

"Mamo-chan, love com on we have to get up."

Usagi was caressing he arm making him relax, which caused his grip to loosen, as it did she quickly slipped out of bed. About half an hour later they were eating breakfast. Usagi was sipping her chocolate and mamoru his coffee, with his free hand resting on the table.

With her free hand she reached over and took mamoru's hand. He instantly grasped her hand, when he looked at her his eyes were deep, but clearly read of his unease. She looked at him, her deep blue eyes, showing love and being soothing.

*Relax mamo-chan* she told him soothingly in her mind. Still watching him with soothing eyes she saw and felt him begin to relax.

*It just makes me so nervous.*

*Love, you think about it to much.*

*I can't help it.*

*Yes you can … just focus you mind of something else, don't think about it at all because all you nervousness does is make it much worse than it actually is.*

Mamoru sighed… his deep blue-gray eyes still showing concern.

*Think about something else, think about… I know, how bout a way to surprise me.*

As mamoru changed his point of focus he began to plan and think of a most lovely romantic fun little surprise for his love. As usagi watched his expression changed to one of fun and great secrecy. Forgetting how much he kept her clueless, to the point of frustration form not knowing what he had planned.

'Oh now what have I said? Why did I suggest that? Believe me I'm not complaining I love his surprises, but I hate how he keeps me so clueless, its fustrating.'

Usagi glanced at the clock.

'Oh well, anything to keep his mind off today. Its time to go.'

With this last thought she gently squeezed his hand. 

"Come on mamo-chan lets go get chibi-usa."

"Ok" With that they cleaned up slipped their shoes on and went to makoto's apartment.

On the way there they didn't talk to much as usagi was preparing herself and mamoru was busy thinking of a good way to surprise his beautiful princess fiancée.

They didn't have the least bit of trouble with chibi-usa when she found out ehry were heading to ami-chan's house.

"Bye chibi-usa, Mamoru, Usagi."

"Bye makoto and thank you."

"No problem, you welcome."

When they reached ami's house they had a little trouble, but usagi reassured chibi-usa it was ok and sat close by. Everything was going fine until Dr. Mizuno stared preparing the immunizations. With a look at chibi-usa's horrified face, she know they were in for trouble. Chibi-usa leapt off he chair and stared to run, usagi made a grab for her before she ran but missed, and mamoru did the same when she past him, but chibi-usa easily evaded him. Usagi was running after her, but was unable to catch her because she was to far, and they both ran at the same speed. Mamoru was standing now and stopped usagi, chibi-usa was standing three feet away behind a table.

"Let me get her."

"Are you… sure… she's… fast."

Usagi was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, you rest, besides you guys can run at the same speed, and I catch up to you."

Usagi now breathing normally glared up at him.

*No fair mamo-chan.*

*I'm right though aren't I.* he replied grinning.

*Your terrible.*

*I'm yours.*

*Ugh your infuriating go catch your daughter.*

*Yes dear.* he said with a mocking tone. Usagi didn't reply just glared.

With that usagi smiled an sat down. With a flash mamoru was only a few inches away from young chibi-usa, not so good to her, she ran to close to something and had to slow to avoid crashing. Before she was able to turn she was off the floor, mamoru had caught her and was holding her. Sill holding a struggling chibi-usa, he went and sat down. Then held out one of her arms, and usagi went and knelt in front of her.

"Let me go mamoru."

"Sshh chibi-usa, its ok, your ok."

"I will be if you let me go, usagi tell him to let me go."

"No chibi-usa, look at me, concentrate on me, tell me what you did at makoto's house."

"Ok usagi."

Chibi-usa relaxed a bit, cleared her mind and started talking of how makoto let her help in making a meal. By the time she finished this story, all the immunizations ahd been completed. Usagi, stood and mamoru let chibi-usa go.

"Can we go now usagi."

Her big red eyes were pleading.

"We will leave in five minutes, why don't you go to ami's room, she has a surprise for you."

"Yay!!" with that she dashed off up the stairs and into ami-chan's room where she was 

indeed waiting for her with a popsicle.

Meanwhile down stairs it was mamoru's turn, and he was not to enthusiastic.

While he was still sitting, usagi sat on his lap. His eyes pleading looked at her, even though he gave his arm to Mrs. Mizuno.

*Tell me mamo-chan what is that surprise you've been planning.*

She said this with one hand on his cheek, then she gave him a kiss. This did the trick because he forgot what was going on.

*Sorry usako, but you will just have to wait and see.* He grinned.

*Oh, no fair mamo-chan.*

*You will like it though, I promise.*

With that sentence Mrs. Mizuno had finished and bandaged his arm. He was still unaware until usagi got up. He looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"I told you, it would be better if you didn't think about it."

"Well here's one part of the surprise, while you were showering I called ami-chan and arranged for chibi-usa to stay here, am I right." He looked at Mrs. Mizuno. When usagi looked at her, she nodded.

"Chibi-usa come down here, please." Chibi-usa came down the stairs followed by ami-chan.

"Yes usagi."

"How would you like to stay here with ami tonight."

Chibi-usa's large eyes lit up, "I would love to,…uh…um No more needles right."

At this mamoru and usagi smiled.

"No chibi-usa you done."

"Oh thanks, ami for letting me stay."

"No problem."

"We are leaving now chibi-usa."

"Ok."

With that she hugged them both whispering in here ear, "Bye mama, bye daddy." Usagi and Mamoru stood.

"Bye chibi-usa, bye ami, and thank you."

"Bye, you welcome."

After that was said and the doors closed they walked hand in hand to mamoru's car.


	4. Surprises

**__**

Chapter 4: Surprises

Disclaimer: Hey guys I do not own sailor moon although I wish I did.

PLEASE!!!!! Read and review people I need to know.

Chapter 4: Surprises

As they were driving, mamoru was trying to figure out a way to set the whole thing up. Just then, he though of something, 'since usako still wants to learn more food to cook for me, I will talk to makoto an leave her there for a little while.' He was just at the corner to makoto's apartment, so he turned down the rode. They soon were parked and in makoto's apartment building.

When they entered makoto's room they slipped off there shoes.

"Hello Usagi , Mamoru."

"Hello Makoto."

"I was just bout to cook dinner. What's up.?"

"Where are, you making Makoto!"

"Oh usagi, I'm making mashed potatoes and meat loaf."

"MMM, Wow, I would love to learn." 

"Well since I haven't started I can teach you."

"Oh thanks makoto," her eyes sparkling.

"Usako, I'm going to leave you here with makoto for a little while, I have to do something, when I'm done I'll com back."

"Ok mamo-chan"

"Makoto be sure to give me a report on how she does." He said this with a grin then looked down at usagi.

"Oh, no fair mamo-chan that's like I'm in school."

"HMMM," was all mamoru said before kissing her. 

*Your mean.* She heard a chuckle in her head as a reply.

Just as they separated from their kiss makoto grabbed her and sent her towards the kitchen.

"But," was all she could say as she was pushed away from mamoru. 

"Come usagi as of now, you are back in school, my school of cooking."

"Bye usako, I know you'll do well."

"Bye mamoru, bye mamo-chan," they called as they entered the kitchen and mamoru left.

'I feel bad, because usako really dislikes it when that happens, but she is getting good at cooking.' He smiled tat that hen continued his drive home, to prepare for the surprise.

When he entered his apartment he slipped his shoes off. He looked around wondering where to start. 

'Lets see I do not need to worry about dinner, I know,' he started producing roses and laying them around the apartment. 

The roses led through the living room, into the bedroom, then the bathroom, back out to the bedroom, then out to the couch in the living room again. He left the two spare rooms alone. After that he set the candles up all around the couch, for a romantic spot to snuggle.

It was about half an hour before he returned to the apartment belonging to makoto. Usagi was sent to answer the door, while makoto finished the food, and tasted it so she could report successfully to mamoru.

'Wow usagi is better, the potatoes are good and the meat is just a little on the dry side, but other than that she's really improved.' Just then she heard usagi shout.

"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed as she embraced him.

"Hi usako, how'd you do?"

before she could answer she was summoned.

"Usagi I need you."

"Oh," she ground silently.

*Go usako.* Usagi sighed and left to the kitchen, mamoru just smiled.

When usagi was in the kitchen makoto told her what she was to do.

"Usagi I want you to serve the food, first mamoru, then me, lastly yourself, and Absolutely NO Tasting," she said this sternly.

"Oh ok, hay why am I last.?"

As she was leaving "because cooks always ear last," she said, then proceeded to the table where mamoru was seated. She seated herself then spoke.

"I made usagi serve this time, so I can give you the report, before you taste the food."

"So what does the teacher say."

"Well I must say I didn't think I would be able to leave the alone the food, but she surprised me. Over all I would give her, a B in cooking now, but the true test will be you, and how the taste is. If its not satisfactory it will drop t a C if it is then she will remain at a B, but she will still have much to learn."

" I understand makoto and I will tell both you and usagi what my thoughts are and her grade. I'm sure she will do fine."

"Me too, mamoru."

Just then usagi walked into the room quite please with herself, because she was able to carry three plates, and three glasses of water. Freeing her right hand she set mamoru's plate in front of him, then grabbed on of the glasses and placed it down, she then served makoto, finally laying her glass and plate down, she joined the rest of them sitting at the table.

"I must say that the food looks fantastic."

"Thank you mamo-chan."

Mamoru just nodded, then they all started eating. About twenty more minutes later, they were finished. Mamoru leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

'Here's the rest I hope I did well.'

"Usako, Makoto, I say that she deserves the grade of a B as you previously said."

"Really," usagi squeaked excitedly.

Mamoru nodded, "yes usako, you did a great job, but you still have much to learn, wouldn't you agree makoto."

"Yes mamoru, I would, usagi you have much to learn still, but to nights dinner was well made."

Usagi blushed slightly feeling incredibly proud and happy with herself. A few minutes later after cleaning up, mamoru and usagi said good-bye to makoto and left. Shortly after they were at their apartment's parking lot. Mamoru grasped usagi's hand.

*Oh mamo-chan, did I really do well. *

Her eyes were a happy bright blue. As she looked into his blue-gray eyes she saw he meant it, she did do well.

*Yes, my beautiful princess, you did. You are improving tremendously and will keep getting better. * 

*I love you mamo-chan my prince. *

*I love you my beautiful fiancée, right now you have a surprise waiting. *

They got out of the car, he looked around the dark parking garage.

'Good no one around,' he though then embraced usagi and kissed her passionately.

When he felt her begin to relax in his embrace, her broke the kiss and stepped back. Closing his eyes he focused his energy on gold crystal. The gold crystal appeared hovering over his chest and changed his clothes to that of Prince Endymion, but adding the mask over his eyes. Usagi smiled when he was finished, and closed her eyes, her crystal appearing washing away her clothes before replacing them with that of Princess Serenity.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw him not right in front of her but a block away.

'That was fast.'

"Come find me my love."

Usagi smiled then thought, 'No fair he runs faster then I do. Oh well.'

She then took off. Mamoru ran into the open window, leading into the living room, then into the bedroom and, shut the door not locking it. He then walked toward the bathroom closed the door leaving it cracked, afterwards he went towards the closet and stood in a dark shadow. Still attired in her dress usagi appeared three minutes later in the window. She saw the roses leading to the room. She smiled and followed them. Just then mamoru heard the gentle click of the bedroom, and usagi step in quietly calling him. He watched as she walked into the bathroom. He very slowly left the shadow and walked to the bedroom door opening and closing it again, now back in the living room again he started lighting all the candles. Then he heard her steps and the bathroom door click softly. With all the candles lit a gentle glow surrounded the couch he then took a step back out of the glow and closed his eyes and let the crystal fade, back in his regular form he concentrated and his clothes changed to Tuxedo Mask.

'Now why did the roses have to go into a big circle, although fun kind of pointless.' She was back in the bedroom making her way to the door that somehow closed when she left if open when she felt his presence change in power. She let her crystal fade, now back in her normal form she raised her broach and in a very low whisper "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

When he reopened his eyes he smiled, because he too felt her transform. He stood there waiting quietly, his eyes focused on the door with a gentle, loving, soothing look. He heard it click softly and took one more step back now totally in the dark, only his outline showed. The bedroom door opened fully and he saw the outline of Sailor Moon.

"Mamo-chan." Still Tuxedo mask remained silent, just as he anticipated she stepped into the glow, surrounding their couch. His breath caught at the added beauty the flow it gave her.

He took a step forward, his eyes now showing. Their eyes locked and as she looked deep into his blue-gray eyes, she saw intense, but loving, gentle soothing eyes. He saw how much she loved and cared for him in her deep big blue eyes. 

"Sailor Moon," he whispered.

He heard her say "Tuxedo" as he stepped fully into the glow.

"I found you."

"So you did," he said with a grin.

Just then energy rippled around him, and he changed back to normal.

She to let her sailor outfit fade. She giggled, "Wait here I will be back."

With that she ran off to the bedroom returning a min. later wearing one of his shirts. He then went into the room and returned to his beautiful fiancée in his boxers. When he returned she was sitting on the couch. 

He sat with her, then embraced her and kissed her. As they kissed her undid her hair it tumbling down her back.

"I love you mamo-chan," she sighed.

"I love you."

After about half an hour, he carried her to the room, then returned to blow out allthe candles. He then returned to the room and slid into bed beside her, she sniggled close to him, laying her head on his chest, while he embraced and held her.

*Good night my princess, I love you. *

*I love you, my prince. *


	5. New Additions

****

Chapter 5: Another Addition

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not out sailor moon.

Please please please I really need some review guys. Its only a few more chapters till the real action starts then the humor of it I promise. Read and Review.

********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************

Chapter 5: Another Addition.

It was a little past 8:30 at ami-chans house. Chibi-usa sat in the spare room on the bed. She was fully dressed for the day and was talking with luna P. 

"I miss mama and daddy and the 30th century. I don't want to start school."

"It ok, it ok."

"OOHH," sighed chibi-usa. Tears starting to run down her face. 

"No, cry it ok." Just as Luna P finished Sailor Pluto, stepped out of her portal.

"Don't cry small lady."

Chibi-usa recognized the voice and looked up, her pinkish, deep red eyes seeing Setsuna.

She got up and ran to her embracing her. 

"I'm glad you're here setsuna, I miss mama and daddy and the 30th century."

"I know and its ok, but you still have training and must be strong."

Setsuna looked down into chibi-usa's big deep red eyes.

"Small Lady can you do something for me."

Chibi-usa released setsuna, looked up and nodded.

"Close your eyes and relax to a peaceful normal state of mind."

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the 30th century…

"Now diana, you've been trained to her minimum that you can know at his point.

Listen to small lady…"

"and ourselves," added luna to what artimus was saying.

"Yes mom, yes dad."

"Another thing diana, you should probably call Luan a Artimus by their names when your there."

"Yes Queen Serenity," diana said with a bow.

Artimus and Luna nuzzled their daughter.

"We'll miss you."

"I will miss you to mom and dad."

"You will see a portal open, go through it when I tell you to."

"Yes, you majesty."

Just before Serenity closed her eyes to communicate with her daughter, Endymion grasped her hand, she looked at him.

*I wish to say a few things my love. *

*Of course my dear. * she told him mentally before they both closed there eyes and opened their link to chibi-usa. This took a little more concentration since chibi-usa was a few century away although the portal helped a little.

Chibi-usa was now in a relaxed mental state, she started feeling the faint presence of two other people. Before totally going into this state, setsuna asked that she sit on her bed first. In her relaxed state she found her self I her princess gown standing on a balcony of crystal tokyo.

"Small lady, Small lady, can you hear me."

Chibi-usa heard the soft soothing voice and recognized it as Neo-Queen Serenity her mother.

"Mama? Is that you.?" She called.

"Yes, it is," said serenity as a silver glow appeared in front of serenity, when the glow subsided it revealed her mother standing there smiling down at her. 

"Mama, I feel someone else, I think, is daddy with you."

"Yes small lady came a voice," before a gold glow appeared, then revealed her father king endymion."

"Oh mama, daddy, I've missed you, the other scouts, and the 30th century so."

Princess Serenity cried as she ran to her parents form and embraced them. Endymion bent down and picked his daughter up.

"We know you have, but you must be strong, your doing very well."

"Really mama, but do I really have to go to school."

"Yes, love your doing very well…"

"and yes small lady you have to go to school, but I'm proud of you, earlier in your training you surely would not have recognized my presence," said her father finishing serenity's sentence.

"OHHH, thanks daddy." she groaned.

Queen Serenity and King Endymion smiled seeing the same dislike of school that serenity used to have, and in the time chibi-usa was in sill did.

"We will be sending you, another helper and someone that will be beside you all the time. She should be exchanged for Luna P…" her mother's voice faded and her dad's interrupted. 

"but seeing as how you do not have a communicator like the others, you may keep her if you like."

"Yes dad I would like to keep Luna P with me."

"Very well small lady, I must go now I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Bye," endymion said with a smile as he kissed his daughter and set her down. An orb appeared and glowed brightly around him but did not fade.

"Now, small lady you must take care of her, she's small and young, like yourself so I expect you two to watch over each other."

"I will mama."

"She will come to you when we depart. I'm proud of you, and wait till the day when you return home a lady."

Chibi-usa knew what was next. Her eyes looked into her mothers, chibi-usa's red eyes pleading as he said, "Please don't go mama."

"I must small lady, I love you take care…" Serenity kneeled and kissed her daughters cheek then wiped a stray tear away.

"Mama…ok bye mama."

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter as her orb appeared glowed brightly, then chibi-usa watched as the silver and gold orbs faded together.

In the 30th century the portal had fully opened, but diana waited in front of her parents till the queen opened her eyes again and said she could go.

Diana looked up at the king and saw his eyes open, she then glanced at the queen who was opening her eyes. Serenity swayed on her feet and leaned up against Endymion.

The queen then looked at diana and smiled.

"Go ahead diana she's waiting for you, watch over each other."

"Yes your majesty."

The bell around her neck jingled softly as he stood and walked into the portal.

Chibi-usa had also opened her eyes and was now looking at her open portal.

The minute diana had stepped over the threshold connecting he two portals in the middle, chibi-usa saw for a split second her mother, father, luna and artimus then the opening the opening closed, as did the portal the king and queen had just seen their daughter in. 

~~~~~~~

In the 30th century the portal closed. 

"Usako are you ok."

"Yes mamo-chan, just weak."

"Are you sure."

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry."

They then walked hand in hand back to the castle with Luna and Artimus behind them. Endymion himself felt tired from his communication but would not show it to his serenity.

~~~~~~~

Chibi-usa was seeing a small figure walking towards her from the darkness of the portal. Her training and he knowledge he mother gave her told her to stay where she was.

Chibi-usa saw the portal disappear as a very small gray kitten with a red collar and gold bell emerged.

Diana sat on the floor.

"Hello small lady, I am luna and artimus's … ah…uhm future daughter now, and you gaurdian cat. My name is diana."

Diana looked up into small ladies deep big red eyes. She saw them sparkle and her smile.

"Hello Diana, yes here in this time you are a future daughter. Do you prefer to ride or walk, as its time to go back to usagi, and mamoru."

"I would like to ride."

Chibi-usa kneeled to the floor and lifted her off the floor, since diana was so small however, chibi-usa set her down on top of her head in between her buns.

"That good, she said as she stood up."

"Yes small lady thanks," squeaked diana's voice."

"Well I must go now, good bye small lady," said setsuna.

"Bye Setsuna." Chibi-usa waved as setsuna stepped into the last portal that remained open for her Alone.

~~~~~~~

"Chibi-usa time to go," called ami-chan from down stairs.

"Come on Luna P." Chibi-usa said as she grabbed her stuff and went down stairs to usagi and mamoru.

She turned to ami-chan.  
"Good bye, and thank you."

"Your welcome chibi-usa. Bye."

She beamed at mamoru and usagi as she turned and left with them.

"Hello usagi, hello mamo-chan."

Usagi was holding mamoru's hand and he sensed she still wasn't comfortable with chibi-usa calling him that.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
"Hello chibi-usa." He said as he shut the doors of the car for both of them.

The then got in, after he started the car he peered into the mirrors to check for traffic and pulled out into the street. When he checked he rear-view mirror is hen he first saw diana laying on chibi-usa's head.

"Chibi-usa who's the cat.?"

"Oh sorry daddy, I received a message from my parents earlier today, after setsuna arrived and told me how to open myself so they can talk with me. After they left, I reopened my eyes, and diana came through a portal."

"Diana is her name."

"Yes mama, she is my guardian cat, and was now sent to me, I got to keep Luna P since I use her as a communicator."

"Well we should have Luna and Artimus meet her, they'll be home tonight."

Diana lept off chibi-usa's head onto her knees then jumped over to the front seats, and sat in usagi's lap looking up at her.

"My future parents," said diana just then.

Usagi looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, since you reacted as you did, I assume so. I … mean you bear resemblence to them, and were sent to chibi-usa, can talk and have a cresent moon on your forehead.

Diana simply nodded.

Usagi could know longer just stare at diana sitting in her lap. She picked diana up and pet and caressed the kitten. 

"You are so cute diana."

Diana merely purred.

"Isn't she mamo-chan?"

Mamoru glanced at diana quickly.

"Yes usako she is."

Usagi lifted her to her face, diana gave her a kiss, then usagi set her down again. Diana walked to the back of the armrest, and chibi-usa reached over and picked her up, continuing to pet and caress her new guardian and pet.

Later that night they sat in the living room discussing what had happened. Since school started soon usagi and mamoru suggested chibi-usa go to bed.

"Good night mama, good night daddy."

"Good night chibi-usa," they both said.

Then chibi-usa walked to her room with diana on her head and Luna P floating after her. Then mamoru got up shut the lights scooped up usagi in his arms and went to the room, with luna and artimus following.

After changing they slit into bed, usagi lay snuggled close to her prince with her head on his chest.

"Good night mamo-chan my prince."

"I love you usako, my beautiful princess."

"I love you," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Feeling her breathing slow, he to fell a sleep, holding his beautiful fiancée.


	6. Dreams

__

Troubles followed by more Twoubles

Hey guys I hope that you have liked my other chapters. I'm working hard to finish this part so I can get to the humorous section. I was so bad when I wrote that. You'll soon find out why I say that. Continue to read and please review. Thanks Princess_Serenity.

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, boo hoo other wise I would probably have more fans. Sniff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter **_6: Dreams_**

Chibi_usa slept with diana curled up on the pillow next to her. In chibi-usa's dream she found herself in a small but pretty part of a forest by a river.

"Maiden"

"What who's there."

Out of the shadows a beautiful white Pegasus with a gold horn stepped. Chibi-usa shivered from the wind that just started.

"W. W. Who are you?"

"Don't be scared maiden, my name is pegasus."

As the pegasus looked at her he realized she was not scared but cold. Slowly he walked towards he and lay encircled around he. She snuggled close for the warmth. 

"Maiden this is not my true form, I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stay long, please help me maiden."

Chibi-usa awoke, shortly after pegasus had faded away, she remembered seeing pain, hurt, and sorrow in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you went to get help…" an evil voice could be heard, but it was female. The pegasus returned to a cage in which its body was being kept.

"You…will…never win Nephilenia."

The pagasus replied weakly. Nephilenia had forced the priest of elysion to become one with his steed. She captured Elios priest and protector of elysion. Hen cast a spell on elysion causing it to die, and since mamoru once lived in elysion and in still connected to it an the priest, as elysion dies it affects mamoru to where if time runs out he will die as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in usagi and mamoru's room, mamoru suddenly woke up wheezing. Usagi who had been asleep with her head on his chest was pulled up when he suddenly sat up.

"Mamo-chan what's wrong?!" Concern clear on her face. Usagi was sitting up in bed in a shirt, her hands holding one of his. Mamoru started coughing spitting a little blood. After he calmed he looked pale, he lay down again his hand resting oh his chest. Usagi looked at him. 

"Mamo-chan…" she placed a hand on his face.

He moved his hand to cover hers.

"Usako, I don't want you getting this, you should keep yourself and chibi-usa away." Luna and Artimus sat on the end of the bed watching. 

"No mamo-chan I am your fiancée, I won't leave you…" she started to cry.

Mamoru could see the concern in her eyes, he reached up running a finger along her cheek.

"Don't cry usako, but are you sure."

"yes."

"OK" was all he said as he eased his other hand out of hers an pulled her down to lay with him. He stroked her back comforting her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi-usa awoke, hearing bits and peace's, from her future parent's room. Then she remembered her dream.

'He looked as if in pain, and need, am I really his maiden.'

"Diana…" she said softly while petting her cat. 

"Mmm…Yes small lady."

"Diana I had a strange dream, almost a premonition, and I think daddy is sick."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hour later usagi stirred, she felt that her prince was still asleep, and he needed to rest. She slowly slipped out of bed and got dressed. She then went back to beside mamoru. Placed he hand on his cheek gently calling him.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Mmm…" he opened his eyes.

"Mamo-chan you rest, I need to take care of chibi-usa, and get her to makoto's for the day." She smiled then kissed him.

"Ok usako…" was all he said before being taken by a fit of coughing and sputtering, more blood then relaxing.

He looked at her panting, her eyes and face full of concern and sorrow.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you." She kissed him again. He kissed her back. "I love you usako."

She stood put on a smile and went into the living room closing the door behind her, luna, and artimus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After serving chibi-usa her breakfast, usagi prepared some tea and soup then brought it to mamoru while chibi-usa packed her stuff.

"Usagi." She looked down.

"Yes luna"

"Well…um…" artimus walked up and sat next to her. "Go ahead Luna."

"We will stay here with mamoru till you return."

"Thank…You…"said mamoru weakly, "but you…don't have to."

"Are you sure Luna?"

"Yes usagi we want to"

"Ok, take care." Kissing mamoru once more she left again.

Usagi and chibi-usa, along with diana on her head left to makoto's apartment a few minutes later.

'Man I wish I had a license, but I will as soon as mamo-chan is better.'

The thought of her prince ill made her sad. She was taking chibi-usa to makoto's so she wouldn't get sick. It took fifteen minutes to get to makoto's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello usagi, chibi-usa"

"Hi, makoto!"

"Hi makoto, hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure usagi, is something wrong?"

"Chibi-usa go settle into the room ok, I need to talk to makoto."

"Ok usagi."

Taking a breath and sighing she started…

"Makoto, Mamoru is sick, I will probably get int but I don't want chibi-usa getting it, could she stay with you for a while."

"…Sure usagi, I hope mamoru is ok…"

"Thank you makoto, this means a lot, but I'll be leaving now, mamoru or luna could need me."

"Oh usagi may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's the cat that came in on chibi-usa's head."

"Oh, she was sent when she was at ami-chan's house, her name is Diana and she is chibi-usa's guardian cat, well kitten at the moment. She won't be a problem will she."

"Oh no I think she is adorable I was just wondering."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"OK…Chibi-usa" Chibi-usa came back to stand next to them, along with diana on her head.

"Yes makoto."

"I'm leaning now chibi-usa, you'll be staying here for a little while ok."

"Ok bye mama,…uh…is daddy ok."

Usagi hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "don't worry he's fine, bye."

"Bye usagi…" squeaked diana.

"Oh how could I forget you," she smiled and gently stroked and gave a kiss to diana.

Diana simply purred in response as chibi-usa said bye to her as well.

Usagi left makoto's apartment an went to the store to by different varieties of soup, detergent, tissues, and luna and artimus's cat food. It took her ten minutes to get back because she was worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's a good thing mamoru is sleeping."

"Yes its good for him to rest, we should wait outside for usagi."

"Ok artimus." Together they walked out the room and into the living room, just in time to stop usagi from announcing her arrival.

"Usagi!…no he's asleep, he fell asleep after you left."

"Ok thanks luna, did he eat."

"No"

"I'll have to wake him then artimus he has to eat."

"First just cook the food."

"Good idea luna"

Usagi walked into the kitchen, put the groceries away an made the soup. She had just placed it on the tray when couphing and sputtering followed by a groan was heard from the room.

Luna left to the room, while artimus stayed with usagi.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about waking him."

"That's true, but I would suggest you bring that box of tissues."

Usagi nodded and placed it on the tray. Then walked carefully to the room a while cat behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna jumped onto the foot of the bed. Mamoru was sitting up gasping, and holding his chest.

"Mamoru are you ok."

"…not really luna…"

"Don't worry you will be" mamoru could see the concern in her red eyes.

"Has usagi returned luna…"

"I'm right here mamo-chan."

"Usako…"

"You didn't eat before so I brought you some soup."

"I'm not hungry usako."

"I wont let you sleep till you ear something."

"Luna," she looked down at artimus then left off the bed and followed him to the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back at makoto's chibi-usa had fallen asleep watching T.V.

* "Maiden.."*

* " Huh"*

She opened her eyes.

* " Pegasus?"*

* " Yes maiden, please help me…"*

* " What do you want me to do?"*

* "Save me, save… elysion…"* Pegasus faded away.

* "Wait…don't go…"* She woke up.

"What was that, how am I going to help you if you don't tell me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was sitting next to mamoru on the bed.

"Usako…please… I don't want you to get sick…"

"Mamo-chan I don't care what you want, besides I live here to."

Before he was able to say anything else, he was taken again, by a bunch of coughing and sputtering. Usagi handed him some tissues so that no blood got on the sheets. Usagi was still sitting o the side of the bed next to mamoru, her feet hanging off the bed. In front of hem a bright glow appeared. There stood what looked like a boy, with a gold horn on his head. He was kneeling on the floor he then looked up at usagi and mamoru.

"My prince, princess I'm so sorry."

"Who…who.."

"Who are you." Finished usagi.

"My name is helios, I'm the priest of elysion. Nephelenia captured me and is holding me prisoner, she then cast a spell on elysion."

"So what wrong with mamoru?"

"Elysion is dying, since in the past Enymion lived there, and ruled from there, he is till connected to elysion, so has I dies, endymion get sicker, of you cant save me or elysion he will die."

"I'm sorry…help… I must go…!"

"Wait…helios…" Helios was gone and usagi looked at mamoru tears in her eyes.

"Y…Y…You cant die mamo-chan, we have to find away to save you."

He placed a hand on her cheek, "we will save elysion, helios, and myself don't worry." She smiled weakly and nodded her head. 

"You should rest now."

She kissed hem and mamoru lay down coughing some more before falling asleep. Usagi gathered up the dishes and left the room, to find luna and artimus at the door.

"Did you here everything?"

"Yes usagi, don't worry, you should contact the others."

"I will but in the morning its already almost midnight."

Luna nodded, then followed artimus to the spare room and they curled up on the bed together. Usagi cleaned up then went to bed, her mind still on her love of all time next to her. Its was 8 o'clock when usagi woke up, she slid out of bed not feeling well washed up grabbed her communicator and headed to the kitchen t start breakfast.

'Hmmm I don't feel all that well.' She then was taken by a fit of coughing and sputtering as well. She too spit up blood. In the room luna awoke to the sound of coughing.

"Artimus…Artimus wake up I heard coughing."

"Mmmmm…Luna was it mamoru.?"

"It didn't sound like it…"

Just then artimus and luna's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no…"

"Usagi…" luna said as she leapt off the bed and ran to the kitchen.

Artimus followed just as quickly. They found usagi in the kitchen gasping for breath and drying her hands.

"Oh No usagi… you got it now to."

Usagi looked down into the worried blue and red eyes of the felines.

"Yes Luna… I have."

"You better contact the scouts now, but not chibi-usa's Luna P ball."

"Ok artimus."

Usagi grabbed the communicator alerted all the other senshi.

"Is something wrong…usagi" said ami.

"Yes, there's a new enemy who hasn't attacked us yet but has attacked mamoru and now me…"

"Oh no usagi…" said minako.

The scouts only heard silence before coughing and sputtering.

"Usagi are you ok?," came the worried sounding voices of Huruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Rei all at the same time.

"…….."

"Usagi!!!" called makoto.

"I'm hear, ok listen up guys." Usagi then proceeded to tell the others everything. After usagi finished with the girls, she brought mamoru his food.


	7. Battles and Healings

Chapter 7: Battles and healing

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

Hey guys. I hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it so far. If you all have any suggestions that you think might help me get more readers I am open to it. Please review me, and on to the next chapter. 

WindGoddess: Hang on a min. you can't read yet.!!

Princess_Serenity: why can't they its my story and I say on to the story.

WindGoddess: Because I said so!

Princess_Serenity: what your reasoning.?

WindGoddess: Because I have a important comment to make.

Princess_Serenity: And that is…

WindGoddess: For anybody who is reading this fic I say of course read and review but also make sure you spread the word this is a really good fic! =^_^= I think I should know cuz I write stories too….

Princess_Serenity: Please don't tell me that your advertising. 

WindGoddess: hehehe, Yes you can read my story too, that is if your willing to read a Seiya/Amara fic I have a pretty good one. It's called Unexpected Babysitting, yes unexpected babysitting available on www.fanfiction.net! See now wouldn't I be a good advertiser ^_^ hehe

Princess_Serenity: hey WindGoddess go away, don't listen she only has three chapters and I have over 20 all written just need to type. Stay with me. Luv ya's

WindGoddess: hey that's so mean! I may only have 3 but at least they are a good 3. 

Princess_Serenity: Anyways on to the story

WindGoddess: *Sits in a corner crosses arms starts mumbling.*

Princess_Serenity: *Sigh*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi-usa was walking through the park with diana on her head and Luna P floating beside her. She was talking to them about her dream.

"I don't know what to do diana."

"Shouldn't you tell usagi, small lady."

"I haven't seen her for a few days now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ves Ves, Palla Palla, Jun Jun, and Cere Cere where are you?!"

"Right here you highness."

"I want you to attack that girl, to bring out the scouts."

"Yes Nephelina."

They disappeared, then reappeared surrounding chibi-usa. 

"W…Who are you?"

"We are the amazonous quartet, and your ours." Replied Ves Ves.

"MOON…Cri…"

She was slammed to a tree and tied there, diana lept off her head and ran, before being captured. Luna P just fell to the floor and layed there.

"Now we wait…"

"Right Ves Ves…"

They then jumped into the trees, diana came back and sat next to Luna P which was lying on the ground by her feet. Though her feet where on the ground most of her wait were being held to the tree.

"D…Diana." Chibi-usa said in a painful whisper.

The binds being so tight they felt as if they were cutting into her arms, and her breathing constricted.

"Yes small lady."

"Diana I need you to point Luna P's antenna towards me and hit her cresent moon."

"Yes small lady." Diana carried out small lady's instructions then sat quitly.

Still painfully but in a higher voice she managed to contact the others.

"Guys…Guys can you here me?"

"Yes chibi-usa go ahead." The scouts all spoke at once to the voice coming from there communicators.

"Luna P flout up to me." Luna P floated up to her face.

"Guys I'm in the park, and was attacked you must help me."

"Hold on chibi-usa were…" usagi broke off.

"were on our way." Continued Rei.

After the connection faded mamoru was watching usagi breath deeply. She looked at him.

"You should stay here, my love"

"NO! I love you both, and I will be there to protect you."

"But your health is more important to us. Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright" With that they got up and headed to the park, meat up with the others out side of the park, then tranformed.

Mamoru changed into Tuxedo Kamen, then started couphing.

"Oh mamoru are you ok." Ami was running a scan.

"Yes but you guys better transform."

They all nodded.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter can you see chibi-usa."

"Yes Usagi"

"Can you send a Electric attack to cut her binds."

"I think I can."

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Jupiter then directed it to chibi-usa's binds.

Chibi-usa's binds were cut, and she fell to the floor in front of her. Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen ran to her followed by the others.

"Are you ok.?"

"Yeah usagi I am."

"Can you tranform?"

"Yes."

Tuxedo Kamen bent down next to her.

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

They all stood up, chibi-usa nodded at usagi.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" they both yelled.

"Mini Moon what were they called."

"They called themselves the Amazonous Quartet Sailor Moon."

"You have a keen memory little girl wouldn't you agree Jun Jun."

"Quite so Ves Ves."

They all jumped out of the trees. 

'The name sounds so familiar, and why do they have similar colors to us.' Sailor Moon thought before she was almost blasted by Palla Palla who started to giggle right after.

The battle soon started, neither side faltering for the longest time.

"Venus Cresent Beam Bash."

"Spiral Moon…" sailor moon was unable to continue, because she started coughing and sputtering. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side.

'Why didn't you tell me Usako.'

'I didn't want to worry you.' Tuxedo Kamen through a few roses to keep them safe until before he to started coughing.

"Supreme Thunder Crash."

"Mercury aqua illusion"

"Spiral Moon heart attack."

The scouts were all blasted one by one, before the continued there attacks.

Nephelina who still held helios captive and was watching this felt the quartet were useless. Nephelina felt she would deal with it herself.   
Black energy balls shot at the quartet rendering them unconscious, leaving the scouts baffled. Then came an eary crackling voice.

"Obviously you all are to strong, so I will destroy you myself."

"Who are you?!" commanded Sailor Moon.

"Why Nephelina of course."

She put them all into some kind of nightmare showing them horrible things happening to each other.

* "Wait whats going on this can't be real."*

* "No its not…I know its not."*

Tuxedo kamen was the only one able to get out of the dream. He went to usagi first to wake her, he shook her, tried communicating mentally with her, tried everything with no luck.

"huh…I guess I have no choice." He sighed to himself. He really didn't want to do this. 

"Damn I hope Huruka doesn't feel like kicking my ass. Oh well."

"Wake up!!!!" he yelled.

"OW… OW… OW… OW… OW… OW…" was heard form all the girls as they sat up with a hand on there cheek. Before he or usagi was able to explain why that had happened, Uranus was already up and advancing on Tuxedo Kamen.

"Shit Tuxedo Kamen what was that for," she was glaring at him, and he new he was going to get it. Just then sailor moon stood up. With the others following. 

"Uranus stop, he probably tried every other way to wake us up, and it didn't work."

Uranus just glared at Tuxedo, and he just nodded before walking over to where sailor moon stood. No one realized that chibi-usa has run off after Nephelina and was rendered unconscious right beside the quartet who were then sealed in little black balls and Mini Moon in a piece of glass. Neptune was scanning the park when coughing was heard. Just as she turned she spotted the four balls and glass on the floor. She picked them up. Then used her mirror to release chibi-usa and just carried the other giving them back handing them to pluto. The scouts all surrounded Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen who were coughing like crazy. They were only able to watch as their prince and princess started reducing in size.

Soon they lay on the floor as babies still coughing but not as much, usagi's hand gripping mamoru's shirt that now just covered him, because he was to small.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prince, Princess," cried Neptune.

They then disappeared into the floor their clothes as well.

"No…where'd they go," cried Uranus as she lunged herself at he spot they once were.

Mamoru and usagi lay in the only nice spot left in ellysion.

Usagi was dreaming that they were kids and mamoru kissed her. She woke up to mamoru kissing her and calling her name.

"Usako…usako…wake up are you ok."

"Yes mamo-chan how bout you."

"Fine, I wonder where we are."

Just then the figure of helios appeared.

"Your in ellysion my prince and princess."

"Ellysion, my god its dying."

"Yes princess it is, it was once very beautiful."

"Why are we here helios."

"I brought you here because ellysion would be able to cure you but only temporarily, you must defeat Nephelina to save ellysion."

"OK… we will don't worry."

"Thank you princess I will send you back, to get back here all you must do is prey to he here."

With that they were gone, and reappeared in the center of the scouts all very happy to see them.

"Moon Crisis Power" usagi called. Mamoru focused his energy became Tuxedo Kamen.

"We must go back to ellysion."

"We're going with you Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen who nodded. They all held hands, Tuxedo Kamen being the one to wish to return. They disappeared and reappeared in ellysion.

They started walking soon running into a cage with a Pegasus locked in it, and a mirror.

"Pegasus!!!" Mini Moon yelled.

"Don't get close to the cage mini moon"

She looked at Tuxedo Kamen and nodded.

"Pegasus!!"

"…."

"Why wont you answer me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"he will never answer" said the voice of nephelina then she disappeared into the mirror.

"Why you…you will pay for this."

Mini Moon then ran after nephelina following her into the mirror. The darkness in the mirror was to strong for young chibi-usa and she just floated in there unconscious.

"Stupid Nieve girl."

"Mini Moon No…" Sailor Moon yelled as she followed her into the mirror. In the mirror she saw who nephelina was, that was when her memory came back. Her powers didn't work in the mirror so she called to the scouts to break it.

"Venus Cresent Beam Bash"

"Uranus World Shaking"

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

The mirror shaddered Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Nephelina were released.

"Now give me your crystal." Usagi's crystal was snatched out of her she started dying.

"NO!" Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her.

"You can't die, we need you, you have the strength to defeat her, take my power."

With that he kissed her, she became Super Sailor Moon again.

"What that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with love, in the name of the moon I will punish you."

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!"

She charged at nephelina destroying her, getting her crystal back.

The cage locking pegasus vanished.

Mini Moon ran to him, he changed back into a person.

"Oh helios, please speak to me"

'I have to save him somehow'

Her love for him to survive was enough, her pink crystal in her locket emerged. Even though she had no idea what she was doing her crystal glowed and helios awoke. Mini Moon with tears in her eyes smiled.

"Are you ok." He laid a hand on her cheek. 

"Now I am thank you maiden."

He stood up and walked with chibi-usa over to stand in front of Usagi and Mamoru.

"Prince, Princess in order to save ellysion we need the combined power of the crystals."

They nodded and there crystal appeared, Usagi now Princess Serenity and Mamoru now Prince Endymion but with a mask covering his eyes.

Helios was shocked because he thought it was still sealed.

"My prince, may I have your crystal a minute."

Endymion handed the crystal over it glowed in helios's hands then appeared on a staff. When endymion took hold of the staff he became Neo-King Endymion.

The power of his staff activated Serenity's crystal. Which turned into a staff with the crystal in the middle of a cresent moon and she became Neo-Queen serenity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pointed the staffs up, they glowed bright and ellysion was healed. Pluto then came and stood in front of Serenity bowed slightly.

"My queen can you heal them." Serenity smiled and nodded then pointed the staff at the balls.

"I'm Sailor Vesta"

"I'm Sailor Jun"

"I'm Sailor Palla"

"I'm Sailor Cere"

"We are the Amazones Quartet."

"Your Sailor Scouts," said Jupiter shocked.

"Yes, but we are not supposed to be awake get, we were awakened by nephilena, and had no control," said Sailor Vesta.

"We are sorry for the trouble we must have caused," replied Cere.

"Yes Palla Palla sorry"

"Its ok," replied Serenity.

Sailor Jun then walked over to MiniMoon followed by the others.

"Small Lady, we will reawaken the day you are a lady."

"Why then Sailor Jun."

"Only then, because we are you court."

"Really Sailor Vesta mine"

"Yes small lady till then, good bye."

The Amazoness Quartet faded away, then the scouts all changed back, sayed goodbye to helios and left. Serenity and Endymion used there crystals to teleport them back to the park. Then the changed back. Unaware to them that in the destruction of the mirror and nephilena, a kind of powder mist was released, hitting all the scouts except Michiru and Chibi-usa. Michiru had taken Chibi-usa away form the battle to see if she was alright, after being knocked unconscious twice. Little did they know what would happen as a result.

~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Hey guys is me again. Ah a cliffhanger. Hehehehe. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter I will update again soon promise. Spring break for me so I have free time.


	8. UhOh

Chapter 8: Uh….Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. So don't sue me.

Hey guys Princess_Serenity here, I hope that you liked that last chapter. I am working hard at completing these few chapters so that I can get into the more humorous stuff. I don't think WindGoddess will bud in this time, although I don't know for sure.

Well please remember to review if makes me feel like my story if not in vain. Thanks, and on to the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Since they had two weeks off from school decided the girls could stay with Usagi, Chibi-usa, and Mamoru. So they went to the cars picked up changed of clothes and told parents there plans, then followed mamoru and usagi's car back to their apartment. Once in the lobby all 10 of them piled in the elevator. Once on the seventh floor they all walked onto the apt. removing there shoes. 

"Where are we all sleeping, Usagi."

"Well minako lets see, there's three bedrooms, and luna an artimus sleep with us so…"

"I know mama."

"Yes chibi-usa"

"Well Minako, Makoto, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan can sleep in my room with me since it's the second biggest and Huruka, Michiru, and Setsuna can have the other room." Soon after dinner they all departed to the rooms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru woke up slightly but covered her eyes and rolled away form the sun. It was 8:30 and the sun was hitting usagi's face with no mercy. Usagi got up, but didn't change, she figured she would make breakfast first.

'Wait I don't remember putting on such a long gown, and mamoru wasn't holding me.'

She shrugged it off thinking he must've just turned and she probably forgot about the gown. She started walking to the kitchen since she closed her eyes in a yarn she didn't realize the bedroom doorknob was above her head.

'Why does everything look as though, I was tiny…oh well I must still be tired.' She reached the stove, now she realized something was wrong. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"WHAT THE!!!…NO WAY…WHAT HAPPENED TO ME…?"

The cats were the first to come out so see what usagi was screaming about. Both their eyes got wide.

"What happened Usagi."

"How should I know Luna."

"Your little again."

"No DUH ARTIMUS!!"

That was enough, like instant reply each person in the apartment shot straight up in bed. Usagi startled diana and chibi-usa so much that she grabbed diana, and diana clawed her.

"OW!!" chibi-usa scream rang through the four mini scouts now sitting up in bed. All the scouts and mamoru went to usagi in the kitchen all but chibi-usa and michiru. Michiru didn't hear much because she had a pillow on her head. Chibi-usa had closed her eyes, with to her cheek while the girls left the room. She opened her eyes just in time to see bit of Makoto's ponytail over the end of her bed. Chibi-usa leaned forward to see a small makoto leave the room. 

"Uh…oh diana I think something happened to our friends."

Chibi-usa got dressed, and diana jumped on her head. She then went to see if the outers were ok. The only on in that room was michiru with a pillow on her head.

"HUH…oh well" She ripped the pillow off michiru's head.

"Hay chibi-usa why'd you do that."

"Thank god, your you…"

"What do you mean of course I'm me"

"Well makoto, ami-chan, rei-chan, and minako aren't…there smaller than me."

"You were probably just dreaming."

"I wan NOT…by the way where is huruka and setsuna."

"I…don't know maybe in the…"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" all the girls screamed.

"What the Hell happened to me!!!"

Michiru shook he head, "that definitely was huruka. Well that answers our question, let me change and we'll head to the kitchen." 

"Ok Michiru."

Ten minutes later, they were ready to head to the kitchen.

"OH my god… my god…god not happening."

The girls and mamoru were all watching usagi freak out.

"UH…usagi."

"What…mina…" she was starting to breath heavy.

"Wekwords show that you can pass out by fweaking out like that."

"Shhh up ami-chan."

"Usako she's wight."

"Mamo-chan" usagi whined.

Just then michiru and chibi-usa appeared. Seeing michiru regular size did it.

"Michiwu why awen't y…you…"

Usagi didn't continue because she fainted against mamoru, who fell to the floor trying to support her.

"OW"

"Mamowu you ok."

"Yes Hawuka fine"

Michiru went over and picked usagi up enabling mamoru to get up, she then laid her on the couch. Mamoru climbed up next to usagi.

"Ok…do you guys know why your tiny.?"

By this time it had been to long and they didn't remember the battle before, they were all thinking like their age would allow.

"What you talking bout we always this small," said mamoru and the others nodded.

'Huh…oh this is not good,' though michiru.

"How old are you chibi-rei."

"We all same age…fow."

"Michiru I think I know how this happened." By this time usagi had woken up again and was calmer, but remained sitting next to mamoru on the couch.

"How chibi-usa"

"Well when you were making sure I was ok, I think I heard Nephilena say something about 'to relieve your childhood then children you stay,' right before she died.

"This is not good chibi-usa, we have to figure our a way to change them back."

"For now we need to take care of them."

"Your right."

"POTTY!!!" all the girls yelled.

Michiru looked at all the kids to see all them dancing mamoru still seated just rocking back and forth.

"Michiwu I need to go weally bad!"

Michiru looked at mamoru wide eyed.

"OH NO…NO Way, artimus you take care of it." Artimus sighed and walked over, "OK come on mamoru." Chibi-usa was snickering at michiru's reaction before going into all out laughter.

"All right I want all of you to line up agianst the wall, and I will take you into the bathroom one by one. Usagi was first then minako, rei-chan, makoto, huruka, ami-chan, and setsuna. The bathroom door opened artimus looking shakened emerged shaking his head, followed by mamoru.

"Hat much bettew"

"He he he" mamoru looked to see usagi laughing, he blushed and walked to sit on the couch out of view. Artimus walked to sit next to luna.

"OHH…" he sighed.

"He he"

Artimus glared at luna.

"Be quiet."

"Sorry you ok."

"Yes… but I don't think he will be to happy if he remembers this, when we reverse their size."

About twenty minutes later the girls were done, now michiru started making eggs while chibi-usa took the girls into her room to change into some of the clothes she had. All the girls had a dress on but huruka who was wearing one of chibi-usa's shorts and shirts.

The girls came out. 

"Michiru the girls are dressed."

"Ok thanks chibi-usa." Michiru set some plates out and served the eggs. Shortly after she was cleaning up and mamoru walked into the kitchen blushing.

"Michiwu"

"Yes chibi mamo"

"Giwls make fun me."

"Why"

"Cause I have no clothes."

"Oh come on lets get you some."

Michiru took his hand and lead him to his room.

Michiru found a pair of mamoru's long shorts and a shirt. She then fitted him, and hemmed them up, so that he looked decent. They went back to the living room.

'Now can I get threw a mall trip with eight little kids.'


	9. Mall problems and bedtimes

Chapter 9: Mall Problems, and bedtimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. So don't sue me.

Hey guys Princess_Serenity here, I hope that you liked that last chapter. OK this is the last chapter till the humorous stuff can finally start happening. See I told you that I would start to make it funny. I wasn't lying honest. Well onto the chapter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IT had only been a hour and half at the mall and she had bought:

Mamoru: five pairs or pants, four shirts, seven pairs of socks, a white rabbit, and a pair of sneakers. About five hours later she had bought all the girls seven dresses of the desired color, and;

Huruka: three pairs of pants, four pairs of shorts, five t-shirts, two long sleeve shirts, seven pairs of socks, and a pair of sneakers. She also bought the other girls shoes for there dresses, and a stuffed animal.

Usagi: Pink Bunny

Minako: Orange Cat

Makoto: Green Horse

Chibi-Ami: Blue Fish

Chibi-Rei: Red Bird

Huruka: Gold pillow resembling a cloud

Setsuna: Dark Green Pillow

She also had bought every one a candy bar, and usagi about four bars of chocolate, because she kept complaining she was hungry. All the kids each held two bags leaving michiru with the rest. It took them half a hour to get back to mamoru's apartment. Michiru set all the bags down in each room and got huruka and setsuna settled, chibi-usa got chibi-rei, ami, minako, and makoto settled in her room, and Luna and Artimus did mamoru and usagi in their room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone one was finished and in the living except michiru and the others.

"WAAAA" usagi's cry started minako and chibi-ami.

Michiru came running followed by the others.

"Chibi usagi whats wrong."

"Michiwu I hungwy"

"Ok I'll make dinner, Luna and Artimus can you keep them busy."

"Ok michiru."

Michiru decided to make spaghetti, which took half an hour. Luna and Artimus handed out the stuffed animals. Minako was giggling happily with her orange cat. Artimus was watching a mumbling. 

"He…he what's wrong artimus, not happy that minako is happy with a stuffed cat."

Artmus glared at luna, "OH…be quite."

An hour and a half later dinner was served and cleaned up. Michiru was now getting every one ready for bed with chibi-usas help. Everyone had gone to the bathroom with luna and artimus's help, and now michiru was putting all the kids to bed. Usagi and mamoru first. Then chibi-usa, chibi-Rei, chibi-Ami, Minako, and Makoto in the next room. Finally exhausted as she was she managed to read stories and get huruka, setsuna, and the rest to sleep before she was able to flop down in bed form pure exhaustion.

'My…I don't know how long I can put up with this for.'

"Michiwu" she heard usagi and minako call. She walked out. 

"Yes"

"Scawed dawk" they called. She sighed found night lights used them, then when all was quit was able to go to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short but when I originally wrote it I only had two pages left in the spiral notebook to be able to write that chapter on. It gets a whole lot better from here on I promise. 

Princess_Serenity: Don't you agree WindGoddess.

WindGoddess: huh… oh yeah it does get better guys don't forget to review her.

Princess_Serenity: Thanks…would you like to do the honors.

WindGoddess: Sure later guys hope you enjoyed this one and the next one is coming soon.=^_^=


	10. Midnight Mayhem

Chapter 10: Midnight Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon so don't sue me. WAAA

Hey guys Princess_Serenity here. YAY just as I promised this chapter will be the one to start all the funny stuff. Although I tend to do semi mean things in order to have a humorous story. So one to the story and hope that you like it. To answer Celeste's question, sorry if I missed spelled your name. I will not have Sailor Saturn or Hotaru Tomoe in the story, but if that will help me get more readers I can find a way to bring her in. I already have 19 and a half chapters written they just need to be typed. Review me and give me your opinion on this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four girls and chibi-usa were all asleep, the two girls and michiru were asleep, as well as Mamoru, Usagi, Luna, and Artimus. Unknown to any of them was outside a storm was brewing. Mamoru and Usagi had woken once, scared of the dark, luna and found their rabbits, and helped them, get back to sleep. In just a matter of minutes the storm had be gone to rage lightning lit the sky and thunder banged but was so loud it rattled windows.

'Wow what was that.' Michiru thought looking out the window. 'Oh its just a storm.' She went to fall back asleep again before sitting up with a start.

'Oh…No usagi, and the rest mainly usagi she'll wake the whole group…better get in there.'

Usagi had awoken to the first sound and grabbed both her bunny and mamoru's arm, waking him. The thunder boomed again. Michiru was to late.

"WAAAA!" Mamoru couldn't say anything because he was holding his ears, had his eyes closed, and was shaking a little.

"Usagi, shh it is ok, please stop crying."

"Luna, I don't think that will work."

"I know artimus but I can try." Luna went to usagi started purring and rubbing her body against her little owner. Usagi's crying had awoken all the girls in the next room, who fortunately didn't start crying. Chibi-usa watched as all the girls huddled together out of their sleeping bags in a corner sniveling.

'They must be cold as well as scared.' She thought while grabbing a spare blanket on her bed and placing it around the four.

"Hank oo"

"Your welcome chibi-mina." Just then the thunder roared and the girls pulled it over their heads now huddled closer and beginning to cry softly. 

Usagi was beginning to shake, the door opened and michiru walked in.

"Waaa…waaa" by this time thanks to luna usagi was now softer.

"Michiru is that you."

"Yes artimus…thanks luna she didn't manage to wake setsuna or huruka, but I think she did wake the others. Artimus can you see if you can calm them for me luna go to, I'll take it from here." Luna and artimus left, luna purring to usagi once more. Michiru went to sit on the side of usagi on the bed. Usagi launched herself at michiru wrapping her arms around her waste.

"Michiru…I scawed." She sobbed. Michiru hugged her.

"Its ok usagi…the storm can't hurt you."

"Noise…loud."

"Shh its ok."

She then looked at mamoru still shaking softly and his eyes closed.

"Mamoru." Mamoru opened his eyes looked at michiru, and usagi hugging her.

"Mamoru are you ok." He shook his head.

"Are you scared too."

"A wittle…" he said while nodding his head.

She noticed he was gripping the sheets when ever the thunder was heard.

"Where's you rabbit."

"I no know."

"Usagi where's your bunny?"

"I…no…know." Michiru sat her on the bed.

"Wait here."

She got up looking for the toys. She found usagi's flung on the floor on the side, mamoru the same on the other side, she picked both them up then sat on the bed again.

"Here chibi-mamo, chibi-usagi."

"Hank oo…michiwu." Michiru nodded.

"Usagi look at mamoru…he's scared a little too."

Mamoru nodded at usagi who smiled.

"Do you think you can be brave like him, and keep each other company while you fall back asleep." Usagi just looked at her. Mamoru touched her arm.

"Yes michiwu…twy." She then cuddled up closer to mamoru holding her bunny close and closed her eyes. Mamoru did the same and they fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru then left the room closing the door just a little, and walked into chibi-usa's room. When she walked into the room she almost laughed. Diana had decided to try and help calm the scouts little as she was. All the girls were asleep on the floor, but rei had a tight grip on diana, so she couldn't move, makoto had fallen asleep in chibi-usa's lap pinning he down, Ami had a death grip in luna, and minako on arimus.

Michiru quickly found all the stuffed animals.

"Michiru please get her off me." Michiru just smiled.

Michiru pulled makoto's arms apart releasing chibi-usa's waist, but replaced it with the green horse. Makoto quickly tightened her grip again. Michiru then carried her to the sleeping bag. She then figured it might be best to release luna and artimus from their death holds.

"Thank…you…"they both said, then left to usagi, and mamoru's room. After getting chibi-ami and minako to bed she went to chibi-rei. She gently moved diana aside because the little kitten was to tired to move. After placing rei back in bed, michiru said good night to chibi-usa, who was moving towards diana, and went to her room.

Chibi-usa then picked up little diana and brought her to the bed placing her on the pillow. Michiru had already left the room returning to her room, finding to her releaf the other two still asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's all for this chapter I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Well on to the next chapter real soon. Also please review me concerning the story and whether or not Hotaru should be in it or not and if so give me some ideas on how she could be brought into the story so late into it already, because me and WindGoddess have know idea. Thanks and laters.


	11. Getting Help

Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get up. But you all know with school and now my training for my new job, that I just haven't had the time. I hope that you like this chapter. And do review me whether it is a flame or not which I don't know why I want a flame. Well on to the chapter.

__

Exclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. WAHH!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Getting Help

It was 8:30 and Michiru was in the kitchen drinking tea. Unknown to her mamoru had awoken artimus at 5am need to go potty.

Artimus was unable to sleep and heard Michiru in the kitchen. Michiru looked up to see a white traumatizingly shaken cat walking over.

"What's wrong artimus."

"SIGH" he jumped onto the table.

"Well…michiru I can't take this."

"Take what I thought we handled last night ok."

"Last night didn't bother me it was yesterday then today at 5am." Michiru was still puzzled.

"Artimus what is it?"

"He's still our prince of earth, and I'm a cat, not even his guardian and I have to take him to the bathroom."

"But artimus…I have to take the girls to the bathroom, and so does luna."

"Yes but you're a human girl, michiru."

Just then they heard a bell telling that diana was coming. She took a running jump to get onto the table.

"Yes Diana."

"Michiru I think that we should get some help," came her little voice.

Michiru sighed, "what's bothering you."

"Well I'm chibi-usa's guardian, and she cant take being in charge of changing and dressing all the girls."

"Why … what happened."

"There's six of them and herself, I watched as they all played and fought her to get changed. Only a few didn't fight and huruka was a real handful."

"Well I have been feeling as though I could use some help."

"You can…" came a new voice. Luna walked up to jump up onto the table. She sat on the other side of diana.

"Their right…besides you and a young girl like chibi-usa and three cats can't do this by ourselves. What if last night reoccurs, you can't possibly be in every room at once, and just think what if this time its all three rooms."

"And I'm just a kitten chibi-rei totally drained me, after you left chibi-usa had to carry me back to bed."

"Do you think that Princess Kakyuu would let the star lights come down?" asked artimus.

"The who?" asked michiru

"The sailor star lights." Replied artimus.

"I don't know but do we have a way to contact them luna."

"The only way is through the time portal. I can take care of that, right now I think that you should start breakfast michiru we'll take care of the children."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diana went to wake chibi-usa.

"Small lady…small lady."

"MMM… what Diana."

"You need to get dressed then go into michiru's room."

"HUH" she yawned, "Ok"

Ten minutes later she was in michiru's room with diana on her head.

Luna then woke up setsuna.

"Setsuna…wake up setsuna."

"Oh…," she whined then stretched.

"Setsuna do you need to use the potty."

"yes"

"lets go."

Luna returned with a washed up setsuna two minutes later.

"Ok chibi-usa this is how it works, I'll wake them one by one then you'll get them dressed."

"Ok, luna."

About twenty-five minutes later all the girls were dressed and eating. Artimus took two minutes to get chibi-mamo washed up then brought him out to michiru. Artimus sighed.

Michiru brought mamoru to the room, they emerged five minutes later. After everyone finished eating michiru cleaned up while chibi-mamo chased chibi-usagi, chibi-ami, and minako around. Huruka tried to figure out how the radio worked and setsuna, chibi-rei, and makoto jumped on the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru came back out. 'Oh..No'

"Huruka don't tough that." She picked her up and sat her on the couch then heard giggles form her room, followd by the screams and giggles of the girls as they tried to free the now cought usagi.

"Stay here huruka…I mean it."

"HUMF" she crossed her arms. Michiru went into her room. 

"STOP…you'll hurt yourself doing that."

"Oooh." They climbed down and followed her to sit on the couch.

"Chibi-mamo…please let usagi go, and all of you come over here and sit."

"O…Ok," they said in usison.

"UH…ok luna how to we do this."

"First I suggest you keep them still by giving them their toys."

Chibi-usa ran off as was back with all the toys.

"Chibi-usa do not give setsuna hers, setsuna come stand by me." Chibi-usa continued handing them out then sat down.

Luna turned to face setsuna.

"Setsuna remember that pen you asked me bout."

"Yes."

"Take it out hold it in the air and say Pluto Planet Power."

"OK." A few sec later she stood as a little sailor pluto.

"Now wish for a key to kakyuu's palace."

Setsuna closed her eyes and wished, it appeared in her hand. Luna then turned to michiru.

"Michiru watch them, we will go to the starlights for help."

"Ok."

"Setsuna I need you to day open time portal, then say Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Pluto and Luna are coming."

They watched as setsuna did as told. Before the portal closed came a femanine voice "that's fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Princesss Kakyuu then called for her court.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki appeared before her. 

"Sailor Pluto has informed me that herself and Luna will be coming, so we must meet them at the time portal entry."

"Ok…princess." The starlights walked slightly behind their princess to the portal entry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Setsuna raise the key into the air and say, 'time key take me to princess kakyuu.'"

"Time key take me to Princess Kakyuu."

The time portal opened.

"Now follow me."

She nodded and followed the cat into the portal leading to the princess and the starlights on the other side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakyuu and the lights were shocked to see a black cat emerge followed not by the Sailor Pluto they knew but a short one that looked about four. Which is peculiar seeing as how pluto is the only senshi that doesn't age.

"Welcome luna…um sailor pluto, I guessing something must have happened."

"That is correct your highness, and we need help."

"I'll help you in anyway I can, but what's wrong with Sailor Pluto." By this time setsuna had figured out she was also known as Sailor Pluto.

"Nottin wong wit me."

"Princess they were hit with something, all of them except michiru and chibi-usa…um sorry Small Lady.

Anyway this substance hit them during the destruction of Nephelina, and now they are all small with no memory of being sailor scouts or for usagi and mamoru the prince and the princess. They all are four years old."

"MMM…that does sound like a big problem. Well no fear the Starlights will go back with you, and healer has the ability to heal them, but she can only do on at a time."

"But princess what if you need us."

"Then I shall summon the others. Now go oh and yaten be careful you know how drained healing makes you. Seiya, Taiki help her if she gets to drained or is pushing it."

"OK."

"Thank you princess."

"No problem and your welcome luna."

Luna then turned around.

"Setsuna follow me."

"Ok."

They walked through first followed by the starlights who remained in their sailor forms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru and chibi-ami watched as luna, little sailor pluto, and the star lights appeared.

"Setsuna wish for the key to go back to where it belongs and for the portal to close."

Setsuna did so and the key disappeared and the portal closed. "Now wish to be setsuna again." She did so and she transformed back to normal, then plopped on the couch. Now was when luna and the starlights took in the sight before them. Huruka fiddling with a car on the floor. Minako, and makoto chasing artimus.

"Come back kitty," yelled makoto.

"HE HE HE yeah."

"NO NOT COME BACK KITTY," yelled artimus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Then mamoru was back to chasing usagi and chibi-rei.

"I get you usagi and wei."

"NO…NO…mamowu," they called back in unison.

"Michiru what happened and where is chibi-usa and diana."

"They're hiding in the room…and they wanted to play catch so I let them before I realized it was catch the girls for mamoru or catch the cat. I couldn't get them to stop," she sighed.

"How did you get chibi-ami and huruka to stop."

"I gave her huruka a car and ami a picture book."

"Ok that worked, well they'll help now."

Michiru this is Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya, this is Sailor Star Healer/Yaten, and this is Sailor Star Maker/Taiki." Michiru stood "nice to me you Seiya, Yaten and Taiki."

"Please to meet you Michiru."

"Sorry to interrupt but maybe we should stop the game before poor artimus can't run anymore and is trampled."

"HELP!!" artimus yelled as he ran passed. The star lights smiled.

"Ok." Seiya picked up makoto as she ran by.

"HEY"

"OW my ears." Yaten then picked up minako.

"PUT ME DOW…GET KITTY."

'Ow my ears …geez she's loud for a four year old,' she thought.

"Sorry but kitty is tired," both seiya and yaten told the girls.


	12. Hair Attractions

Troubles followed by Twoubles

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon. Even if I did, I would still make these stories. Hehehe.

Hey Princess_Serenity here what's up you all. I hope that you are enjoying reading my story and chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. I would appreciate it if you would review me more. I do love reading your opinions. I am currently working on a way of how to put hotaru or sailor saturn into the story. When we get to that part though you'll see, unless you have some other ideas on how I can bring her into the story. We can't really use the battle anymore cause that part is over. But let me know k.

And now on to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12: Hair Attractions

The girls looked to see luna lick artimus's face, then nudge him to help him up. He was lifted onto the couch by michiru to lay by ami.

"Who…yoo"

"My name is seiya, makoto."

"Ok…oo…look long black hair," makoto reached to try and pull it.

"No don't pull my hair." Makoto looked at her now noticing the gold star tiara in her head.

"Why star on head," she said while poking the star on her head.

"Ow stop.." she said then sat her in the couch.

Makoto just sat their laughing. Yaten now looked at minako in her arms.

"My name is Yaten, what's yours."

"Me…minako."

Minako reached up and grabbed Yaten's hair in her fists.

"Ooo…pwetty hair."

"It weal," she said as she released one hand and pulled on it with the other. Yatens head kept being pulled to the side.

"OW…OW…OW…OW…stop…of course it is real." She pulled on it one last time.

"Weally I nevew see hair like this befow."

Yaten quickly put minako down before she did something else. Michiru gave them some chocolate. Usagi saw the candy and turned sharply almost causing mamoru to fall.

"I want candy too."

"Ok usagi then sit on the couch and be quite."

Usagi did so and was soon given chocolate as well.

Chibi Rei soon got tired and went to sit down, followed by chibi mamo, only he didn't sit.

"Michiru I need to go potty."

The starlights looked at artimus who covered his face with his paws.

"I guess this is something else you needed help with."

"Yes seiya." Seiya and Taiki looked at each other, then went to the room and returned as boys, dressed in pants and a T-shirt.

"My name is Taiki chibi mamo, I'll take you come on."

Mamoru followed taiki to the bathroom, chibi-usa and diana finally emerged and met the starlights, then taiki when he returned.

"Feel free to get what ever you need."

"Thank you michiru," they all said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yaten got up and went to the kitchen for a drink for a drink, her long silver hair in a pony tail swaying behind her.

Minako watched, an the sight was just to inviting. Michiru had gone to the room to find a skirt and shirt to cover yaten's sailor outfit. Seiya and Taiki were busy entertaining. Minako sneaked upon yaten and grabbed onto the knee length hair. Yaten's eyes widened at the sudden surprise and tug, falling off her feet and onto the floor. Minako had lept out of the way yatens ponytail still in her little hand.

BANG!!!

"OW!"

"Hehehe"

The others looked up to see yaten sitting on the floor and her hair in minako's hand standing next to her giggling.

"Why did you do that?"

"I can't help it…hehehe."

"Huh…can you please let go so I can getup."

"why…"

"Because I need towalk."

"No… you can cwawl."

Seiya and taiki were just grinning at her. Minako emphasized her words by getting o her hands and knee's and starting to crawl, yaten's hair still in her hand.

"OW…Ow…Ow" yaten said as she slid herself backwards till minako stopped crawling. Seiya who was watching this from is seat on the floor started laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seiya why don't you help me?"

"Because it's so funny, she's totally got you."

"Your so gonna get it." They were so busy arguing no one noticed makoto getting closer to seiya's hair. Seiya had been watching her because of her attraction to his hair.

"OOO" she said, seiya thought it was something else.

She grabbed it and gave it a good yank.

"OW"

BANG!!!

"OW!!!"

"Makoto."

She was laughing, it seemed fun, to her.

"Ha, now you know how I feel. At least she let go, now will you help me."

Seiya sat up, then stood rubbing his head.

"Ok yaten."

Seiya then pried minako's hand off yaten, she stood up.

"oooh," she said then reached for his hair.

"Oh…No…you don't."

He picked her up and brought her to the group of kids, then sat her down. He was now watching her and makoto.

After that happened yaten was still in the kitchen, now putting away what she had pulled out. Her hair was now tasseled from being rapped around minako's little hand. Being self conscious she was still trying to dust off her backside.

"Hey Yaten," called taiki who was watching this.

"Yes," yaten turned to her brother.

"Chill your but is not dirty, you can stop dusting it off now."

"Oh…thanks taiki." Yaten felt a little embarrassed but relieved.

Just then michiru called from her room.

"Yaten, can you come in here please."

Yaten walked into michiru's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes Michiru"

"First off how long before you can start healing them?"

"Well at least not till tomorrow because, of crossing through the gates today, and my brothers need to stand by me, but it uses more energy to change to our civilian forms than it does for me to heal, if I don't exert myself."

"I understand, till tomorrow you can wear this." Michiru held up a bluish dress with white around the slim waste and trim of the skirt. 

"Um…don't you have anything to more of a silver look."

"No, sorry yaten, just this or this plain old white one." The white was the same as blue only if had black instead.

"That one will work. Thanks michiru."

"No problem, by the way what happened to your hair," she asked while putting the blue one away. Yaten frowned a bit.

"Oh…minako," she sighed.

"Minako?"

"Yes she has a fancy with it and keeps tring to pull it. She succeeded once and pulled me to the as well." Michiru burst out laughing.

"Yaten…she's…only…four," was said before laughing again.

"I was off guard, and she's still quite strong."

Michiru finally calmed went to her dresser, picking up a brush.

"Here take this, and now I'll leave you to get dressed." Yaten received the brush in one hand and the dress in the other.

"Thank you michiru, I'll be out shortly."

Michiru then shut the door behind her, and walked back to the group. Taiki and seiya still on the floor entertaining, seiya always watching makoto and minako.

It was fifteen minutes before yaten finally returned.

"Geez yaten what took so long."

Seiya and Taiki were told that michiru had given her a brush as well. 

"Oh michiru, it takes us at least ten minutes to brush through our hair." Michiru looked from seiya to yaten who just nodded.

"Oh ok, well its dinner time, do any of you know how to cook."

They looked at each other.

"Oh, I'll need some help."

"Oh well seiya is the best at it," said yaten now sitting.

"Could you help me then seiya?"

"Yes…tiaki, yaten could you keep minako and makoto away, so its not a problem."

They nodded, chibi-usa then came out of the room to join yaten and taiki and all their little friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one to should be up soon if now right away. You know with college and all. But don't worry that wont stop me from updating for all you guys. Well till the next chapter. Later.


	13. Living Room Problems

Troubles followed by Twoubles

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon. Even if I did, I would still make these stories. Hehehe.

Hey Princess_Serenity here what's up you all. I hope that you are enjoying reading my story and chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. I would appreciate it if you would review me more. I do love reading your opinions. I am currently working on a way of how to put hotaru or sailor saturn into the story. When we get to that part though you'll see, unless you have some other ideas on how I can bring her into the story. We can't really use the battle anymore cause that part is over. But let me know k.

And now on to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13: Living room problems

It was now 7pm dinner was being cleaned up, and seiya and chibi-usa were watching the kids. Seiya was sitting with his back to haruka who he'd just given a medium sized metal truck to, to play with.

'God she was nagging,' he thought.

He was sitting on the floor talking to setsuna about time travel something, she was into. Big surprise. Chibi-usa and chibi-ami were also on the floor talking about the cats which were sitting around. They were sitting on the side of the couch and seiya in form of it.

Suddenly a burst of screaming and laughing. Chibi-usa looked to see behind the couch was chibi-mamo and chibi-usagi.

"What's wrong?"

"Its ok seiya, chibi-mamo is tickling chibi-usagi."

"Oh ok chibi-usa thanks."

On the other side of the couch of where chibi-usa was seated with chibi-ami, "Stop!…hitin me mako."

"he he ha ha."

"STOP!" Seiya looked to see a chibi makoto, and chibi minako start to swat at each other, in what looked like a mini cat fight. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother." Chibi haruka in the mean time has gotten tired of moving the truck back and forth and in a circle around herself.

She decided to try hitting the back of the person in front of her with it.

She pulled it back as far as her arm would go then shot if forward. It slammed into seiya's backside.

"OOOWWW!!!" screamed seiya has he stood up. Setsuna jumped in surprise and ran to sit next to chibi-usa and chibi-ami.

"Haruka why'd you do that?!"

"He he he…ha ha," she laughed then looked up at him mischievously. This scared seiya. She held her hand up, truck level with what would be his backside. The she screamed, and charged laughing. Seiya turned and ran.

"No…Stop…haruka put it down."

"HE he he."

'Dang she's fast,' he thought.

"Please…STOP," he pleaded.

"He….he…"

"HELP!!!"

Taiki, Yaten, and Michiru appeared at the entrance to the living room.

"UUUHHH." Was all yaten could say. They all sweat dropped while watching a little haruka chase seiya with a truck.

Seiya saw them as he ran.

"Don't…just…stand…there…grab her…," he panted.

"Oh right," taiki said as he went towards them. He walked till he was a foot away from them. When haruka went by he grabbed the truck, then her. Seiya stopped and slumped onto the couch. Yaten walked up to him, while michiru took the truck from taiki who was struggling with haruka.

"Why did you give her that?"

She…was…nagging to keep her busy," he said regaining his breath.

"That wasn't smart seiya."

"I kind of realized that michiru."

Finally calming haruka down, and looking around taiki saw the other children just now calming from having been rolling on the floor in laughter. It was now 8pm and yaten who was now standing noticed usagi yarn, cuddle close to mamoru, and ami lay down stroking diana.

"I think its bed time," whispered yaten to michiru and the others.

"I agree, taiki would you take care of getting mamoru ready for bed."

"Of course michiru."

"Could you help me with the girls yaten?"

"Yup."

"What do I do?"

"Seiya you get to find al the stuffed toys, and get the beds ready."

"Ok," he walked of mumbling. "Great toy and bed duty what's next stories."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok guys be happy I actually was able to type two chapters in a few hours. Ok but now its kind of late for me so I will be going. Cause yuck, but I have school tomorrow bid whoop right. Well anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. More soon promise. Latez.


	14. Tortous Bedtime

Troubles followed by Twoubles

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon. Even if I did, I would still make these stories. Hehehe.

Hey Princess_Serenity here what's up you all. I hope that you are enjoying reading my story and chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. I would appreciate it if you would review me more. I do love reading your opinions. I am currently working on a way of how to put hotaru or sailor saturn into the story. When we get to that part though you'll see, unless you have some other ideas on how I can bring her into the story. We can't really use the battle anymore cause that part is over. But let me know k.

And now on to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: Torturous Bedtime

It took ten minutes before taiki was finished with chibi-mamo.

"Come on Mamo its bedtime."

"OK" Mamoru sat in bed.

"What you name?"

"Taiki"

"Ta…ta…"

"iki," mamoru opted to say since he could pronounce the name.

"No not iki…T.A.I.K.I," he pronounced out for mamoru.

"Iki…Iki"

'I guess he just can't pronounce my name.'

"Iki where wabbit.?"

"Your toy?"

"es."

"Seiya!" Seiya appeared in the door.

"yeah."

"Where's mamo's rabbit."

"Is it white.?" They looked to mamoru who nodded his head. Seiya then crossed the room to a chair in the corner, almost hidden. He grabbed it and turned around.

"This one?"

Mamoru nodded and held a hand out. Seiya gave it to him.

"Hank you…S…S…Sei…sei."

"Mamo its S.E.I.Y.A"

"Don't bother seiya, he can't pronounce mine either."

"huh…great."

"Hey artimus." Artimus came walking into the room and leapt onto the bed.

"Yes Taiki"

"Could you stay here with chibi-mamo, while I go help seiya finish up."

"Ok"

"Oh yeah, who do these belong to?" Seiya asked holding up a gold cloud shape pillow, and a garnet pillow."

"The gold is haruka, and the other is setsuna. They sleep in michiru's room."

"Ok, thanks."

"Your welcome." Taiki and seiya left to go track down other stuffed animals and make up beds. Seiya finished in Michiru's room and decided to help taiki and chibi-usa in her room.

"Who has a orange cat?"

"Oh that's minako's and it sits on the yellow-orange sleeping bag."

Seiya then walked in and picked up a green horse.

"A Green Horse?!"

"Seiya that's makoto's and goes with the green sleeping bag."

Chibi-usa was sitting on the bed, Diana on her head. She was instructing Taiki and Seiya, who had what stuffed animal.

Taiki was holding a blue fish.

"Well at least this is normal."

"So is this," replied seiya who was holding a red bird.

"The red is chibi-rei's and with the red sleeping bag."

Taiki knew where the blue fish went so he put it down

"Ok we're done," he replied with a sigh.

Taiki and Seiya went and sat on the couch just as Michiru and Yaten came out with all the girls. It had taken a half a hour with two of them and yaten liked completely drained, as did michiru. Taiki and Seiya were immediately in front of them.

"Are you ok, yaten?"

"Yes Seiya." She took a step forward and collapsed. Seiya caught her.

"NO! your not…go get ready for bed and lie down, we'll handle the rest."

She looked up, michiru and taiki nodded. Yaten smiled up at michiru and her brothers.

"Thanks."

Seiya took chibi-usagi by the hand.

"Come on…its bedtime."

"ok"

Chibi-usa hen walked out. 

"Come on chibi-ami, rei." They took her hand.

"Ok." Taiki followed with makoto and minako.

Michiru then went with huruka and setsuna. Yaten was already asleep on the floor in her silver sleeping bag.

"Goodnight chibi-usagi, mamo."

"Sei…sei"

"Yes usagi."

"Stowy pwease."

'I knew it…I knew it,' he thought.

"huh…ok what do you want to hear."

"um…mamo" she looked to mamoru next to her.

"Well I like stowy wit pwinces."

"I like pwincesses."

"So how bout Cinderella."

"Yeah…Yeah…" they both said together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iki…iki" Taiki turned around to face minako and the rest of them. Chibi-usa just watched from her bed.

"Yes minako."

"Stowy pwease…pwease…pwease"

'I don't believe this,' he thought. Chibi-usa just smiled and snickered.

"What do you want to hear?" She got up and ran to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. Taiki read the title. It was an American book. 

'Sleeping Beauty…Oh great.!'

"Ok lay down and I'll read it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michiru just had to put on some soft music.

"Well at least that was easy." She then lay down for a well-deserved rest. It was an hour before seiya and taiki were able to sneak out of the rooms. They went to the living room and pulled there sleeping bags up on either side of Yaten. Seiya and Yaten's hair were pooled on the floor together. Taiki was facing Yaten his hair behind him. It was 1a.m when Minako woke up. She couldn't fall asleep so she decided to have a little fun. She found three red bows. The fourth still in her hair.

"Ooo wed bow." She walked into the living room. There on the floor in front of her lay Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya.

"He…He…fun."

She bent down next to Taiki, tying two red bows onto his ponytail. Then she tiptoed between Seiya and Yaten. She tied the bow onto their ponytail together. Then played with their hair a little while further knotting the hair. She soon grew sleepy and went back to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok guys be happy I actually was able to type two chapters in a few hours. Ok but now its kind of late for me so I will be going. Cause yuck, but I have school tomorrow bid whoop right. Well anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. More soon promise. Latez.


End file.
